Shadowed Solitude
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: In that which we know brings relaxation is a different form for another. Two darker beings are brought together by a simple meeting. YYHSM HotaruHiei.


This is both a congratulating and an apology for Sailor Ra. (Bangs head upon desk.) I'm very sorry Sailor Ra, about Request taking so long, I just can't get Setsuna's character to react the way I want to. Though, I will get it done..even it if kills me, if college doesn't first.

Anyway this is a YYH/SM cross over.

I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OF SAID TWO SHOWS.

**Summary : **Hiei/Hotaru One-Shot (AU)

Both are seeking solitude and guidance after one of their more rougher battles. However, the sense of solitude is not quite what we expect.

The moonlight danced upon the subtle lake as the figured peered into it. Leaning forward a shaft of light fell upon the persona, revealing it to be a sculptured male. Sharp raven locks shot straight up, with lightening jagged white stripes fluffed his fore bangs. Judging from the angle of the light and the mood of the male, his eye coloring would shift from a piercing blue, to a horrifying crimson. Right now they bordered crimson, calling for a fight and bloodlust. A pale hand rested on a handle of a sword, and his tight black clothing gave him easy movement. Bored from the win against evil today, he unwrapped the bandana from his forehead revealing a third-eye. Closing his human-like eyes he let his demon eye scanned for a worthy opponent, or just release his building battle lust.

Across the bank of the serene lake was another raven haired figure. However, as they shifted, the light revealed the person to be female, with chin length hair. Her amethyst eyes flashed black as she recalled prior incidents of this week. They had fought off Chaos, but the long and fierce battle had left her with an unquenchable fire for a fight. She was still clothed in her senshi uniform of whites, and deep purples, a glaive resting in her lap. Sliding her eyes close, she focused on mediating, when she felt a jolt of power across from her. Quickly she stood, racing around the lake to the origin of the power. Observing the male with the strong aura fluctuating around him, she smirked.

"Youma!" She called out, and watched as the male snapped to her, body and all.

"Youkai." He hissed back, confusing her, and crossing her glaive with a sword. "Have you come seeking death, little girl." He added with a joyous smirk.

"I am death, and it is you who shall fall beneath my glade." She answered. The two circled one another, the bloodlust pumping beneath them. A flash later had the two crossing blades in a deadly dance. The unfulfilled battle lessening with each hit and block. Finally, their dance with weapons ended as the locked blades and couldn't separate. Thrilled, they both tossed their weapons down, and let the flesh strike instead.

Yet, it seemed that the fatal blows they were so eager to deal moments before fled them. As their flesh brushed one another's, the shock surprised both of them. Not to be outdone, they lowered their fist, and felt the lust drain from them. The shock that had course through them by contact of flesh felt immensely pleasurable.

Both had never felt that before, and wished to recapture the feeling that now sung deep within their blood. Locking orbs, the female gazed upon the third eye which had it's own beauty. First, golden, then a myriad of other colors. The male noticed her amazed stare, and reached for his bandana to cover it. Tying back around his attention focused on the female. "You girl, what is your name?" He asked. The girl trained her eyes on him, and waved a hand over the her chest to reveal normal human clothing. She tilted her head in a measuring glance before nodding to something to herself.

"Hotaru, and you?" She responded. He blinked at the beauty of the name falling from her lips, minutely entranced.

"Hiei." He told her. It was Hotaru this time who fell into the baritone that rumbled forth. "Here." Hiei offered, handing Hotaru her fallen glaive. She reached over, taking the weapon from his offered hand, and again their skin brushed. The tingling making them both shudder in delight, and Hiei found himself reaching over. Intent on yanking Hotaru toward him, succeeding and sending into his arms against his chest.

Hotaru offered no protest, rather amassed in the warmth and fire that swam through her. Instead she buried deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw them closer. There the feeling grew, but still played beneath the surface. "What are you doing here Hiei?" Hotaru inquired, as his arms slid around her waist.

"What do you mean?" He tried to clarify.

"Here, where it's youma central, where youkai's can be mistaken as the wrong thing." She responded, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"Seeking..you I suppose, why?" Hiei answered.

"I am sera senshi, and we keep patrol here." Hotaru told him, and Hiei glanced down at her in light shock.

"Really, and which one are you?" Hiei wondered. Hotaru leaned her head against his as he pulled her closer.

"Saturn." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, my favorite." He nipped back, she glanced at him in small surprise. "What brings you out here?" Hiei added.

"The same as you, seeking..you." Hotaru parroted. "Now, that we found what we were seeking, I wonder what's next." She commented.

"I do not know, but I would really like to capture this buzz that's humming between us." He murmured, and then his lips fell upon hers. It was not gentle and compassionate as most first kisses are noted as, no it was heavy and harsh. Brazen as the one who issued it, and answered in much the same way. The heat between the two bubbled, and simmered breaking the surface and continuing. Hiei slipped one of his lock arms further up the back to support the force he was exerting. Hotaru let her elegant fingers latched into his scalp, massaging and tugging at same time.

Still unsatisfied, Hiei nipped upon Hotaru's lower lip, forcing her to open her mouth to him. Her body arched in response, making her nails spike as she stretched her fingers, and drew one hand down his shoulder. Finally, the oxygen they had been using clipped its limit, yet neither wanted to relinquish the hold. However, after another few bruising seconds, their lips separated from one another. Panting to reclaim air, Hotaru rested her head in the crook of Hiei's neck, unaware of the effect on said male.

A guttural groan escaped his lips, and his head leaned back to let Hotaru play further. Seeing and hearing his response, she tried other things. Laying her lips right upon his skin, she let her breath splay out. A shiver flitted through both, as his eyes flashed. Reaching a hand up, she unbound the bandana, noting she felt no pull to it, but still wanted to see it. Lightly, she stroked the surrounding skin around the eye, and a pleasured growl escaped Hiei.

He snapped gently awake as he noticed Hotaru was the one in control. That wouldn't sit well with him for long, even though he quite enjoyed the feelings burning through him. Hiei, slipped one hand to grasp the one playing near his third-eye. The other snaked to the back of Hotaru's head where he gently yanked her away from his neck. Pressing a bruising kiss to her lips again, he traced her upper body with his hands. Letting her lips go, he focused instead on the racing pulse that drew his eyes. Wanting revenge, he trailed his lips to said pulse, and sucked upon it. Minutes more, and he drew away, locking gazes with Hotaru.

"Hmm, I do think I quite enjoyed that." He whispered tantalizing in her ear. Hotaru purred lightly brushing a hand through his locks. "I must say we should do this again." Hiei added.

"Yes." Hotaru answered to both his comments. "However, it seems, we shall have to meet tomorrow night for it grows daylight and I must head home to my guardians." She bespoke unwinding herself from him.

"Yes, and I must return to my group as well." Hiei told her. "I will see you then, My Raven." He added.

"Indeed, later it is My Blood Prince." She affirmed. Together they walked off, only for them to split ways with the promise of tomorrow night.

And that was different. I have no idea where this came from. Yet, here you go Sailor Ra. Anyways, please enjoy, and review.

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer


End file.
